Patrick Kilpatrick
Patrick Kilpatrick (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''The Toxic Avenger (1984)'' [Leroy]: Mangled to death when the Toxic Avenger (Mitch Cohen) sticks a milkshake-mixer in Patrick's mouth and turns it on, after first filling Patrick's mouth with milk, ice cream, and chocolate syrup. (Played for comic effect.) *''Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins'' (1985) [Stone]: Killed when Fred Ward shoves a finger into his brain through his eye socket (and through the lens of a gas mask) following a fight. *''The Presidio (1988)'' [Mark]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Mark Harmon whilst he's traveling along a conveyor belt. *''Death Warrant (1990)'' [Christian 'The Sandman' Naylor]: Impaled through the head on a spike (having been set on fire from being kicked into a lit boiler) by Jean-Claude Van Damme at the end of a fight. (he dies after mocking Van Damme who then breaks his jaw). *''Class of 1999 (1990)'' [Mr. Bryles]: Playing a cyborg; he is destroyed when his head gets torn off from his body. *''The Granny (The Matriarch)'' (1995) [Father]: Neck snapped by his demonically-possessed daughter (Janelle Paradee), after she pokes out his eyes. *''Open Fire'' (1995) [Kruger]: Killed by Jeff Wincott. *''Scanner Cop II'' (1995) [Karl Volkin]: Killed by Daniel Quinn's powers. *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995)'' [Mercenary.2]: Stabbed in the throat by Everett McGill when Patrick mutinies against him. *''Eraser (1996)'' [James Haggerty]: Neck snapped by Arnold Schwarzenegger at the end of a fight on a rooftop. *''Last Man Standing (1996)'' [Finn]: Shot repeatedly by Bruce Willis after a gun stand-off (causing Patrick to be knocked out of a door onto the street). His body is later seen in a upright coffin being examined by an undertaker as Bruce looks through a window. *''The Replacement Killers (1998)'' [Pryce]: Shot to death by Chow Yun-Fat during a shootout at a car wash. *''Hijack'' (1999) [Carl Howard]: Killed at the end of a martial arts fight with Jeff Fahey in a train baggage compartment (His body is later seen stuffed into a compartment with Pete Antico). *''The Substitute: Failure Is Not an Option'' (2001) [Brack]: Shot in the chest by Grayson Fricke. *''Already Dead'' (2007) [The Detective]: Shot repeatedly in the chest, stomach and throat by Ron Eldard (as Patrick reaches for a gun) at the end of a shootout. *''Never Surrender (2009)'' [Seifer]: Neck snapped by Hector Echavarria at the end of a fight. TV Deaths *''The Quick And The Dead'' (1987) [The Ute]: Shot in the chest by Sam Elliott as he checks out the abandoned furniture on the plain and Sam emerges from the bedcovers. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Stand (1994 TV miniseries)'' [Ray Booth]: Shot to death by Rob Lowe during a struggle over the gun. *''Star Trek: Voyager: Initiations (1995)'' [Razik]: Shot by Aron Eisenberg. *''Beast Master: The Eye Of Braxus'' (1996) [Jaggart]: Killed at the end of a fight. *''Sleepwalkers: Counting Sheep'' (1998) [Bradford]: Dies from a stroke brought on by shock from Naomi Watts making him see all of his murder victims (whilst being left in a coma from being shot in the head by Jeff Doucette). He lives on as a memory in Naomi's subconscious. *''Charmed: Apocalypse, Not (2000)'' [Death]: Destroyed, along with Brian Thompson, Jeff Ricketts & Geoffrey Blake by The Source of All Evil, after they fail to bring the Armageddon. *''Dark Angel: Rising (2001)'' [Red Five]: Killed at the end of a fight with Jessica Alba. Gallery patrickkilpatrick-toxicavenger1.jpg|Patrick Kilpatrick in The Toxic Avenger patrickkilpatrick-toxicavenger2.jpg|Patrick Kilpatrick's death in The Toxic Avenger Patrick Kilpatrick killed by Arnold Schwarzenegger in ERASER.jpg|Patrick Kilpatrick killed by Arnold Schwarzenegger in Eraser